The present invention relates to a wind energy system and the operation thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a wind energy system with improved sensor equipment. Further, the present invention relates particularly to the operation of a wind energy system with increased overall performance.
In particular in summer with low winds after rain, insects such as bugs often fly into the rotor of a wind energy system and splatter on the leading edge of the wind energy system rotor blades thereby soiling lift and reducing output. In order to recover summer performance it is known in the art to wait for rain that may clean the blades from the insects that got caught by the blades. However, waiting for rain is most inefficient particularly at those wind energy systems sites being located in dry regions.
Hence, it is known in the art to provide a wind energy system with blade washing equipment. For instance, blade washing may be started in the event that performance of the wind energy system drops significantly. However, the blade washing equipment known in the art has several drawbacks. First of all, the equipment of a wind energy system with blade washing equipment is a complex and expensive issue. Further, the provision of blade washing equipment requires a water connection of the blade washing equipment with a water supply.